


June

by niaxundead



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Violence, noncon, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niaxundead/pseuds/niaxundead
Relationships: Daryl Dixon w/original character
Kudos: 2





	June

"Wait! One more hug," She tells her son before pulling him into her embrace once more.  
"Mom! We're just going to the park," the little boy exclaims. He giggles when she sneaks a kiss on his cheek.  
"Okay, okay. I love you. Be good."  
"Love you too. I will. Dad! come on," he yells excitedly at his father. Atticus pulls on his dad's hand, trying to drag him out the door.  
"Love you, babe," the tall broad man says and then kisses June's lips before walking out the front door.  
"Have fun," she calls as she watches her boyfriend and her son load up in the car. She waves goodbye one last time and shuts the door. "I should've gone with them. Laundry can wait," she says to herself. June runs upstairs to grab her sneakers. She jogs back down, grabs her keys and heads to the door. She catches her reflection in the giant sun and moon mirror hanging in the hall and stops to look at herself. She quickly combs her fingers through her hair pulling it high and looping it in a hair tie she had on her wrist. She grins at her reflection and heads for the door again. She stops with her hand on the door knob and rolls her eyes, "gun," she says, "just in case." She turns around and opens the closet by the door. She stands on her toes and reaches her hand up, skimming it over the high shelf , feeling for the handgun. She wraps her fingers around the handle and pulls it down. She looks around and pats her pockets making sure she has everything. Once she's satisfied she puts her hand back on the knob and twists it open. The door flies open and she stumbles backwards. There in the doorway, stood a pale man dressed in a suit, splattered with blood and dirt. His eyes were cloudy, his short blonde hair was wet with blood and he was snarling at her. His teeth glowing white through his half torn lips. He was groaning angrily, ferociously; with his fists clenched and his stance ready to charge.  
Behind him there was chaos. People running and screaming for their lives. And more people, people like the man standing in front of her. They were growling and pouncing on other people and digging into their flesh with hands and teeth. Tires screeched on vehicles as they swerved on the asphalt, trying to avoid the screaming pedestrians and crashed into stop lights, electric poles and buildings. The man in the door way suddenly charges at June. She screams, asking him to stop and when he doesn't, she fires.  
***  
June jolts awake as a loud clunking sound vibrates her ears. She sits up and looks out the windows of the car, it was dim out. Gray clouds covered the morning sun and for a moment she thought it was still nighttime. She had locked herself in a broken down vehicle and taken shelter there for the night. She grips her gun tightly, ready to fire at the creature hitting the window, but to her surprise, it wasn't an undead. It was a person, a man, a whole group of them. They were aiming their guns at her. She hears someone tap the window again and turns her head. "Open, the door darling," the man who was tapping on the window says. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair, slicked back and a matching beard. He was wearing a tight green tee shirt with a blue flannel over it and dirty blue jeans. June shakes her head at him. "Oh, come on sweetheart. We ain’t going to hurt you," he coos. She shakes her head again, and glares at him through the dirty window.  
The bearded man's face hardens. He nods at one of the men standing in front of the car. A man in denim vest nods back at him and tosses the bearded man a baseball bat. He catches it and looks at June. "I'd duck if I was you, darling," he says with a wink. June’s eyes widen and she quickly covers her face as the bat shatters the window. The man in the flannel tosses the bat back to the man in the denim vest and reaches for the door.  
June kicks the door, with both feet, sending it flying off the hinges and into the man wearing the flannel. He stumbles backwards and falls on his rear. She hears the clicking of bullets being loaded into barrels and she points her own weapon at the bearded man on the floor. "Back off," she says as she cocks her own gun. The man on the floor shoves the door off of himself and wipes blood from his lip and nose. He chuckles as he looks at the back of his hand. "You got me good, darling," he says with a bloody grin. "But, you don't really think you can take us all on do you. I don't think you have the bullets little girl," he challenges.   
"I don't want to shoot anybody. I'm just going to grab my things and go," she says nervously. June reaches for her backpack, keeping her eyes and aim on the bearded man and slings it over her shoulder. Her hand feels around the car seat, searching for the skateboard, not noticing the young man that was etching towards her. She glances behind her a second to grab the board and the young man takes the opportunity to kick the gun out of her hand. She reacts quickly, swinging the board in the direction of the kick. The young man puts his fore arm up just in time to block his face. The skateboard hits his arm and he smacks it down. "Ow..dammit," he yells, waving his arm as if to shake the pain away. She swings her arm to punch him and he grabs her wrist. "Damn, you're a feisty one aren't ya," he jokes. The bearded man finally stands up off the ground and brushes himself off. He walks over to June and the young man who was now holding her upper arm. He pulls the backpack off her shoulder and it drops to the ground with a thud.   
"Since, Randall here was the only one to take initiative and do something, I think he deserves a reward," the bearded man grins devilishly as he addresses his group and then turns to the young man. "Now, Randall what would you like your reward to be? An extra ration of food or this little darling and her supplies" Randall's eyes light up. He looks over at June, running his eyes over her body, and drinking her in. He smiles wide, "You're a curvy little thing aren't you," he says to her. She wriggles under his grasp but doesn't answer him. "And you got pretty hair too," he continues while reaching for a strand of her long mahogany hair. June smacks his hand away and he gives her a dirty look.  
"I think the boy's got a bit of a crush," the bearded man cackles and the rest of the men laugh along. "So, what'll be boy?"  
"I'll take the girl and her stuff. But don't worry, I'll share," he says with the smirk. The other men cheer and cackle at the boy's words. "Think we’ll have our date right here," he says and slams her against the dirty car. The men holler and whistle in an encouragement until the bearded man calls them away.  
"Alright boys let's leave these two and spread out, search for supplies. Anything you can find that will be useful. Dave, make sure that little darling doesn't get the better of Randall," the man with the beard says as he rubs Randall's head, tousling his hair. Dave nods and everyone else fans out into groups of two and head different directions.  
"Aww, you won't be any trouble, will ya," Randall says to June. He presses himself against her, smashing her between the car and himself. "You're real pretty," he tells her and slides his hand up her shirt. She trembles under his touch and he smiles. "You like that," he asks. June grabs his arm and pushes it away. She tries to push him off but she's pinned. And even if she did get him off, she wouldn't get far, the man named Dave, in the sleeveless shirt would likely kill her. Or worse.  
"Come on, now. Don't be mean. If you're mean, I won't be nice to you," Randall says in his southern accent.  
"Go to hell," she tells him and raises her hand to slap him. He catches her wrist the same way he did when she tried to punch him. He jerks her arm down. "Fine, you want me to be mean? I will," the young man says angrily. He turns June around, slamming her front on the dirty metal of the car and twists her arms behind her back, pulling her wrists together. "Hey man, you got a rope or something," he asks Dave. Dave glances over, then looks on the ground and around the car, looking for something useful. He picks something up off the ground and tosses it to Randall. It was a ragged looking bungee cord, usually used to hold cargo in place. He wraps the stretchy cord tightly around her wrists and grabs her by the hood of her shirt. He opens the back passenger door and shoves her in the car. She lands on her back, on top of the dusty seats and kicks at him. Randall dodges her kicks and climbs in the car on top of her.  
June screams when he sits on her and starts to work on unbuttoning her jeans. "Stop it, you bastard," June yells.  
"Shut up," he tells her and slaps her so hard, he leaves a red handprint on her pale face. June screams again and struggles underneath him.  
"Shut her up! She’s going to attract those things," the man standing guard outside the car calls. Randall puts his hand over her mouth and leans down slightly. "You need to keep quiet, you hear. You don't want to attract those dead things do you," Randall tells her. June shakes her head and he uncovers her mouth, but she screams again. Randall smacks his hand back over her mouth. He slips off the black bandana he was wearing around his head and unties the knot with his teeth. He uncovers her mouth to hold each end of the folded bandana in his fingers and puts it over her mouth, pulling on the ends until the fabric forces her mouth open. He ties the ends behind her head and grins. "Much better," he whispers. The cloth tastes like dirt and sweat and it makes her gag. She glares at him angrily and he ogles her.  
Randall slides his hands out from under her head, down her throat and over her chest. He starts unzipping her thin hoodie, revealing the blue crop top underneath and her bare midriff. "You know, my birthday was yesterday? Yup, I turned twenty. Guess that makes you my birthday present huh," he tells her. He reaches for a knife that was strapped to his pants and puts it to her throat. "Don't you move now," he whispers. He slides the blade down her skin and tears the blue fabric wrapped around her chest. June tries to scream but it's muffled by the bandanna. He pinches her nipples through the sheer bra, making her whimper. Tears stream down the sides of her face as he pulls on her tender skin. He shoves a hand down her unbuttoned jeans and closes his eyes as he feels the warmth of her smooth skin. June wriggles trying to get him to stop, but he ignores her feeble attempts. She feels his fingers push inside her and start to thrust as he starts unbuckling his pants. June whimpers and shakes her head in protest. "You're so soft and warm. I don't think I wanna share you with the rest of the group," he tells her quietly. He stops molesting her when he hears a strange thunk. His eyes widen, he takes his hand out of her jeans and leans over to look out the windshield.   
"Dave," he calls but there's no answer. He leans over a little more, to get a better look and see's Dave's arm on the ground with his rifle lying next him. Randall backs away from the windshield. "Shit," he whispers and buckles his belt back up. June looks up to see what's happening, but sees nothing. Randall pushes her back down, "Now, you stay here. I'll be right back." Randall yells without warning as he feels a hand grip the back of his shirt and jerk him out of the car. June's eyes widen with terror, expecting a dead creature to jump inside and start feeding on her, but it wasn't a flesh eating monster. It was a man. He peeks into the car and sees June laying on her back. Her thin, short sleeved hoodie was unzipped with scraps of blue fabric dangling from her waist. Her bra exposed and her pants undone. June scoots back against the other car door and stares at him with fear. He kicks Randall who was still on the ground and stands with his legs apart and a crossbow in his hands, aiming it at the young man’s face. He had a military green sleeveless shirt on with charcoal cargo pants, boots and a large knife strapped to his belt. He had blue eyes, light brown hair and a messy goatee.  
"Whoa! Hey man! I wasn't gonna do nothing! I swear," Randall yells in a pleading voice.  
"Bullshit! I think its best you leave before I put an arrow through your skull," the man with the crossbow threatens.  
"Oh! Come on! She ain't yours, man," Randall says in a whiny tone.  
"She ain't yours neither. You gonna go now," the man with the crossbow yells..  
Randall stands up slowly and puts his hands up, "Okay, okay. I'll go. Just don't kill me man."  
"Then go on! Get outta here," the man with the crossbow yells. Randall runs off into the woods, stumbling as he scurries away and abandoning an unconscious Dave. The man watches Randall until he disappears into the thick green of the woods. He hears Dave start to groan and turns his attention to the bound girl in the car. He slings the crossbow over his shoulder and extends his arm into the car. "Come here," he tells June, but she shakes her head. His eyes glance at her chest briefly. He could see her pale skin through the think black bra and it causes him to become flustered. He looks back at her face. "Come on. I ain't gonna hurt you." They hear another groan and both look towards the windshield then at each other.   
The man with crossbow walks around the front of the car and kicks Dave in the head. Dave grunts and falls back to the floor. June watches him, following him with her gaze as he walks back to her. He bends down and puts his large hand around her ankle, yanking her legs out of the vehicle and then grabbing her arm and to pull her up against the car. She looks at him, terrified and leans against the car as if trying to go through the metal just to get away from him. He looks at her and raises his arms slowly.   
"I'm just going to close this, okay," he tells her gently. June nods at him and he takes the ends of her hoodie, locking them together. She flinches involuntarily when the backs of his fingers graze her skin. He pulls the zipper slowly, up and over her chest while looking at her eyes instead of at what he was doing. Then he reaches up, unties ties the bandanna and pulls it out of her mouth. "Turn around," he tells her. She looks at him briefly, then turns around. She looks over her shoulder at him as he unites her hands. She rubs her wrists and picks up her backpack and gun from the floor.   
"Thanks. There's more them out there," she says nodding into the woods where Randall ran into.   
"Well, then we better get moving," he says, grabbing her arm and starts guiding her into the other side of the woods. June stumbles forward a few steps and pulls her arm back. He stops and looks back at her. "What are you doing? Come on," he says in a rushed tone and steps towards her. June takes a step back and draws her handgun. She aims it at the man that just saved her.  
"Look, I really appreciate you coming to my rescue and everything, but I think I'm better off alone," June tells him cautiously. The man chuckles and rubs his nose.   
"Yeah, I can see that," he says nodding towards the car.   
She looks at the car and her mind fills with flashbacks of what just happened. She shakes them away. "Thanks again," she tells him and takes off running down the road. "Yeah, whatever," she hears him yell behind her.

June ducks into the woods to avoid two undead stumbling down the road. She hides behind a fallen tree with a knife in hand and watches the ragged blue and gray corpses pass by. They walk together slowly dragging their limbs and groaning. She tenses as one of them stops and looks around as if sniffing for fresh meat to chew on. His his eyes were starting to sink into his skull and his flesh dangled off his face. Once the monster was satisfied there was nothing there to eat, it drags himself back to the road. June rests her forehead on the log and sighs with relief.   
A hand suddenly smacks over her mouth and she shrieks. "Hey, darling. We've been looking everywhere for you," the voice behind her whispers. It was the bearded man from earlier. Fear washes back over her as she's forced to stand. June stabs her knife into the man's leg, in an effort to free herself. The man yells. He slams her hard against the fallen tree and she grunts before falling to the ground. The man limps over to her angrily and grabs her throat.  
"You know, I was going to be nice and bring you back to camp with me, but now I'm going to rape you real hard. Then I'm going to strip you down and and string you up for the dead to have you," he gives her a menacing glare. She kicks at the ground struggling to breathe. Her vision starts to go black and her body starts to go limp. The last thing she sees is the bearded man tense up and an arrow through his side. "Son of a bitch," he yells and lets go of June's throat. She slumps to the ground and darkness drapes over her eyes. 

She groggily opens her eyes at the sound of crunching. She sees the dirt ground of the woods and a pair of camouflage pants and a few dead squirrels on a rope. Her auburn locks draped over her face and her arms limply swayback and forth. Her eyes close again, drifting back into darkness.

"June! Hold on babe," he yells from the car.   
"No, you have to go," she yells back as she fires at Olivia. A bullet piercing her chest. She keeps running at her growling. She fires again, this time in the head. Olivia falls. Olivia's husband stumbles, half of his face and throat missing, he snarls when he sees him and starts to charge. "Go," she screams as she takes aim on the monster that used to be her friend. She shoots him in the head without hesitation.

"Go!!!"

She flutters her eyes open and sees the night sky with tall dark trees creating a ring around the bright stars. She looks over and sees the man that that saved her from Randall and Dave. He was sitting around a low fire eating some kind of charred animal off a stick. He glances over at her, "You want some," he offers and she shakes her head. "Suit yourself then."  
She sits up and rubs her head, "What happened?"  
"I saved you again. That's what happened. Still think you're better off on your own."  
"No, I guess not," she looks at him and then at her backpack that was on the ground next to him. He follows her eyes to the pack and grabs it, tossing it at her. She grabs it and pulls the zipper open. She peeks in, making sure everything was in there.   
"I ain't trying to steal your stuff" he says defensively and goes back to eating.   
"Then what are you trying to do?"  
"Nothing. Less you want me to do sumthin," he say looking up from his food.   
She hugs her knees and stares at his strong frame. A pinch of fear runs up her spine making her shiver. "No," she says in a nervous tone. He grunts and continues eating. He tosses the stick with the half eaten squirrel on it to the side and looks at her. "What," she's asks nervously.   
"You got a name," he asks while wiping his hands on his pants.   
"Do you?"  
"Daryl," he says extending his hand.  
"June," she shakes his rough hand and grins slightly.   
"Well," he says as he lays on his back and folds his arms under his head. "Imma hit the hay," he closes his eyes. June looks at him like he's crazy. "What? Here? But what if those 'things' come," she asks squeezing her knees.   
"I'll here 'em," he says and points at a long rope with cans and other noise makers hanging from it.   
"Okay. I guess," she says biting her lip. She sits there for a long while, watching the small fire slowly go out and waiting. Waiting for Daryl to fall asleep so she could sneak away. She really did appreciate his help. He saved her from Randall and Dave, then again from the man with the salt and pepper beard. But she still felt she'd be better off on her own; with no one to be responsible for and no one to be responsible for her. She sits up on her knees and leans over the small makeshift fire pit to check on Daryl.   
"Daryl," she whispers but he doesn't respond. He was fast asleep and snoring peacefully. She grins and quietly stands. She takes her backpack and straps her handgun and knife to their holsters on her hip and thigh. June tip toes quietly over to Daryl and writes sorry on in the dirt with her finger. She starts to walk away but stops and looks behind her. She glances at Daryl who was still sleeping and then at the crossbow on the ground next to him. She shakes her head, Don't do it June, she thinks and takes another quiet step. She stops again. "But I might need it," she whispers and turns around. She slips her backpack down slowly, careful not to make noise and creeps back over to Daryl and his weapon. She kneels down gently beside him and reaches over him. As she picks up the crossbow, Daryl wakes up and instinctively grabs her arm. June’s eyes widen and she gasps. She tries to move away but Daryl pulls her down. He rolls on top of her, kicking up dust and. snatches her knife from its holster, placing it to her throat. He glares at her angrily, panting. She stares at him wide eyed and startled.   
She feels his angry breath on her face and terror rushes through her body. She opens her mouth to apologize but she can't find her voice. They hear the cans jingling and both look towards the noise. It was one of the undead. It was groaning, desperately trying to get to its meal. Daryl looks back at the girl under him and growls at her before punching the ground next to her head making her yelp and flinch. He sits up, puts the handle of the knife in his mouth and grabs his crossbow. He aims it at the creature and shoots. It hits the creature in the head and limps to the ground.   
"Damn creepers," he curses. He looks back down at June, "And you," he shouts, dropping the crossbow to his side and grabbing the knife from his mouth. He slams his left hand over her collarbone, holding her down and puts the knife back up to her throat. He leans down, his face inches from hers when he speaks, "Is that why those guys were attackin' you? Cause you stole their stuff? Huh? Answer me!"   
June panics and tries to move away. He presses the knife harder against her throat and she stops. "Ow! Stop! I didn't steal from them. They just attacked me," she yells back.  
"So you steal from me, instead?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You kidding me? Shoulda just left you with those men," he shouts. June’s eyes begin to water. Scared for her life once again. Is this how it's going to be from now on? Running from the dead and the living. Both out for blood, both savage, she thinks as she watches him. He pants and stares at her body as it shakes with fear and at her chest convulsing in a quickened pace. He moves his eyes back up to hers and licks his lips. "Know what? I am gonna do something to ya. And you ain't going ta like it," he says feeling enraged. He hadn't felt this kind of anger in a while. The kind that took over and made him want to break something.   
"What? No, please don't. d-," she screams mid sentence when he pulls at her jeans, not bothering with the button or the zipper and breaking them in the process. June tries to sit up to reach the gun that was still strapped to her thigh but he shoves her back down and she smacks her head on the ground. He takes the gun and holster, rips it off her thigh and puts it under her chin. “This what you’re going for? You goin to kill me,” he says angrily. 

“No, please just let me go. I learned my lesson,” she cries. Daryl takes the gun off her chin and tosses it next to his crossbow. He slaps her cheek then flips her onto her stomach. “Stupid little thief.” He tucks four fingers under the seam of her jeans and yanks them down over her rear, to her thighs while taking her underwear down with them. June shakes and cries hysterically, begging him to stop and apologizing. But he can't hear her. His rage had taken over and he was going to make sure she felt his wrath.   
Daryl unbuttons his pants and pulls his long, thick erection out. He shoves it inside of her, carelessly. Pain surges through her, making her yell through gritted teeth. He pushes on her back with one hand and grips her hip with the other. He pumps her violently through the night, ignoring her broken sobs and her painful spasms each time he thrusts. He shoves the side of her face on the ground and pumps one last time before coming inside of her. He moves his hands to sit up on his knees and tucks his limp self back into his pants.   
She pulls up her own pants with her face still on the ground. She slowly gets on her hands and knees, still crying and gasping. Her hair drapes over her covering her dirt, tear streaked face and sweeps the ground below. She spots her knife lying in the dirt and reaches for it, but Daryl notices and kicks it away from her. He walks by, while looking down at her, and then walks over to her backpack. "What you got in here? Huh? Anything useful," he's asks while dumping the contents of her bag on the floor. He crouches down in front of the pile and starts rummaging through it, taking her food, water and anything else he wanted.   
June looks up at him through her hair. He raises an eyebrow as he picks a stuffed animal in the shape of a dragon. "Ain't you a little old for stuffed animals, " he asks her. June glares at him. "Don't you touch that," she yells and charges at him. Every part of her body feeling like its going to shatter as she gets up, but she didn't care. He wasn't going to take that. He shoves her down, making her fall on her back and throws the stuffed dragon in the air and catches it again. "Bet it'll start a real good fire," he says.   
"No! Please give it back," she pleads as she crawls back over to him. He looks at the toy and then back at her. Then tosses the toy at her. She grabs it and holds it tightly in her arms, nuzzling the stuffed animal like a child and sobbing into it. Daryl continues going through her things, tossing clothes aside and finding a crinkled photo half buried in the dirt. He picks up the photo and looks at it while resting and elbow on his bent knee. It was of picture of her with a man in a dark brown beard and a child with mahogany, the stuffed dragon in his arms. They were sitting on a checkered blanket in the grass and genuinely smiling.   
Daryl glances back at the girl he had just ravished. She had curled her knees in and was hugging the dragon. Her face still nuzzling its face. He picks up another crinkled photo, scratched with dirt. This one only had June and the little boy. They were frosting a cake. The little hazel eyed boy had green frosting on his cheek and he was putting a dab of it on June’s nose. He looks up from the photos in his hands and then at her again. His eyes start to water as he looks down at the photos again and wipes them before the tears drop.   
He picks up her things, stuffing everything back into her pack and walks towards her. June looks up from the toy and edges back until she collides with the strings of cans. He reaches for her and she shakes her head. "Please," she begs putting a her hand up. "I...I'm sorry," she sobs. June was too occupied with the dangerous man in front of her to notice the danger behind her. An undead man with a flannel shirt and salt and pepper hair and an arrow through his side, comes up behind her. He grabs June's long hair and pulls, jerking her head in the process. June screams from the pain that surges through her head as the creature yanks at her hair and starts to chew on it.   
She drops the dragon and claws at the ground as the creature drags her closer. "Shit," Daryl yells, dropping the pack and runs towards his crossbow. He kneels on one knee and takes aim. He fires and shoots the bearded walker in the shoulder, but it doesn't stop pulling and snapping at her. He shoots again and misses. He throws the crossbow on the ground and grabs June’s knife. He runs over grabs the walker’s hair and stabs the knife through its skull. The bearded walker stops moving and falls. June drops her head back with relief. She pushes herself up and something yanks her back down. She yelps.   
"Hang on," Daryl tells her as he kneels next to her. She scatters away as much as she can, wide eyed and fearful. "Bastard's still got your hair," he says. June watches him cautiously as he edges toward her. She stays still, afraid to move. Daryl fiddles with her hair, trying to untangle it and sighs in frustration.   
"Just cut it," she says in a monotone voice.   
"You sure?"  
She stares at the ground in front of her and nods. "Alright," he says doubtfully and grabs the knife that was still stuck in the walker's head. He yanks it sending dark red blood spattering in different directions. Daryl wipes the knife clean on his pants and holds her hair. "Don't move," he instructs. He saws through her hair easily and the dead man’s hands fall to the floor with the brown wavy locks still intertwined in its fingers. Her now short hair drapes on the sides of her face, hiding her tear streaked face.   
Daryl drops the knife and lifts her hair to look at her neck. He checks her shoulders, her arms and her back for any sign of scratches or bites, but finds nothing. June trembles as his rough hands touch her again. She was expecting him to harm her, but he doesn't. He picks up the stuffed animal that she dropped during the attack, and hands it to her. She takes it like a scared animal taking food from a human for the first time and hugs it.   
He stands in front her studying her as she sits on the ground, with her knees bent and cradling the stuffed toy. She was, covered in dirt, her clothes were torn and she was terrified. And it was partly his fault. He saved her twice only to attack her himself. Then he saved her once more from the walking corpse of the bearded man. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling towards him after all that's happened.   
Guilt wrenches at him as she looks up, and stares at him with a defeated look on her face. "Can't you be more careful," he yells. "Or you trying to get yourself killed?"  
June jumps when he shouts down at her. She sniffles and then wipes the wetness off her face with the back of her hand, leaving a dirt smear across her cheek. "Are you going to kill me," she asks in a quivering voice.   
"If I was gonna kill you, I woulda let that thing eat ya," he says pacing. He walks over to the backpack and snatches it from the ground. He reaches in, pulls out a water bottle and walks back towards her. "Here," he says handing her the bottle. She takes it from him and untwists the cap. June takes a small sip and watches him as he picks ups his weapons and hers. "Are..are you going to...to ra...hurt me again," she forces the words out and shivers. He turns around and glares at her over his shoulder, then turns back around. "You gonna try an steal from me again?"  
June shakes her head then  
whispers ,"No."   
"Then let me go," she whispers again.   
"I ain't keeping you here. Leave when you want."  
June tries to stand but the world starts to spin around her and her limbs feel like twigs. She collapses back down with a grunt. Daryl looks at her over his shoulder and frowns feeling guilty for harming her. The image of his father comes into his head. Dad would be so proud, he thinks and spits on the ground.  
June's body was so overworked that it just wanted to give up. No, June. Don't give up. You have to get up and find your family. No ones going to help you. So, you gotta do it on your own, girl. Now, get up. Get up, she screams in her head. She sits there a moment longer before pushing herself up slowly. Her legs ached and it was hard to stand, but she keeps herself upright and puts her hand to her head. She feels something slimy and looks at her hand, blood. She wipes it on her sleeve and picks up her backpack. She flips the large backpack over her shoulder and it smacks against her back. She cringes and bites her lip as the a sharp pain explodes through her back.   
Daryl stomps up to her, "Gimme that," he takes the backpack off her shoulders and drops it on the ground. She winces and looks at him with confusion. "What are you doing," she asks him.   
"I changed my mind. You're coming with me." he says firmly.   
"Wh..what? No. You can't make me stay. I'll just wait till you fall asleep and run."   
He steps closer to her, with a straight stance. "You ain't gonna run, you can barely walk."  
"Well, I can try," she says angrily and balls up her fist. He takes another step forward making her take a step back and collide into a tree. She gasps, feeling the rough bark on her bruised back.  
"I can make you stay," he threatens. He takes his shirt off, still standing in front of her. She squeezes her eyes closed and turns her head, waiting for him to attack her again. "Here," he says as he hands her his shirt. She opens her eyes and stares down at the balled up fabric. She takes it and looks at him oddly then looks down at her own clothes. Her shirt was shredded, slowly falling apart and barely covering her torso. It was dirty, stained with blood and nature. "What? It's not good enough, princess," he says in a judgmental tone.   
"It's fine," she says quietly and turns around, facing the tree she was leaning against. She unzips her shirt and slowly peels the fabric off her shoulders. June bites her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain. She puts on his shirt and ties a knot in the front to keep it from sagging. When she turns back around she catches him watching. But it wasn't a lustful stare, it was a guilty one. He drops his eyes and looks towards the horizon. "Sun's coming up. Better get moving," he says with his back to her.   
She looks at the pink sky glowing around him and notices the scars on his bare back. She thinks about asking him what happened, but decides against it. The last thing she wanted was to get to know her captor. She bends down slightly, reaching for her pack then stops. There in front of her stood a deer. Its face barely a foot away from her own. She sits frozen in place as the animal steps forward. "Hi," she whispers, smiling. She carefully lifts her hand, reaching for it. "You're so beautiful," she whispers again. The deer sniffs at her hand, tickling her fingertips.  
A quiet wisp shoots through air and the deer's back half, falls to the ground. It scrambles back up and takes off running through the trees. Another wisp and she sees an arrow fly by her and hit the running deer. It falls down again and Daryl starts running towards it. He stops when the animal stands back up and runs away. He looks back and whistles, signaling her to follow.   
June picks up her backpack and slings it over her shoulders a second time, wincing. "And the moment is ruined," she says to herself. She takes her time walking to him. His patience grows thin and he walks to her and takes the backpack. "Come on," he says and they make their way deeper into the forest, following the tracks of the deer.   
🌳🌳🌳🌳🌳  
June spends her morning following Daryl through the woods while he tracks the deer and hunts squirrels. She keeps her distance, waiting for an opportunity to run but it never comes. He keeps her within view at all times. "I'm take a piss," he says as he stops and unzips his pants. June rolls her eyes, "Ugh... Good to know," she says sarcastically.   
"What you wanna watch?"   
"You're disgusting," she replies and turns around. Okay, now June, she tells herself and ducks behind a bush before running. Her muscles ache as she runs, but she ignores it and forces herself to keep going. June runs straight into an undead woman. Both her and the creature fall backwards as they collide. June gasps and reaches for her gun, then for her knife. "Shit," she says realizing Daryl never gave her the weapons back.   
The creature jumps to its knees and crawls towards June. She kicks it in the face and it stumbles back. Hungry cloudy eyes stare at her. She had broken its nose, but that didn't stop it from coming at her. She kicks it again, smacking its face on the ground with the heel of her boot. Its face was half way smashed in, but it still tried to get up. It's gurgling moans ringing in her ears. She brings her foot down on its head over and over until it stops moving. She closes her eyes, falls back on the ground, not caring about how much it just hurt her, and sighs with relief.   
A heavy foot stomps on either side of her head, making her eyes shoot open. Daryl stands over her, looking annoyed. He reaches down and grabs her arm, pulling her up. He drags her back the way they were headed. "Ow! Stop! You're hurting me," she says but he ignores her and keeps walking.   
He stops in his tracks when he spots the deer again. Daryl lets go of June and aims his crossbow at the deer. The crack of a stick echoes and the deer runs off before Daryl can shoot. "Dammit," he mutters. "Come on." June follows close behind. She doesn't bother to run again since it was useless. Suddenly, they hear a scream erupt through the air and Daryl grabs June's wrist, pulling her behind him as he runs toward the scream.   
They go up a small hill and come out through the thick greenery. A group of men stand there with their weapons ready, but lower them when Daryl and June walk out. "Oh jesus," one of the men says sounding less than enthused. Daryl glances at the men then down at the deer he'd been tracking. "Son of a bitch. That's my deer," he says in a disappointed tone.   
"Look at him all gnawed on by this filthy kick disease baring kick motherless kick proxy bastard,"   
June jumps each time he kicks the corpse. She stands by the rocks as Daryl throws his angry tantrum. "Got some squirrel. About a dozen or so," she hears him say. A man with a pointed narrow nose, black hair and dark beady eyes looks in June's direction. "Who's that," he asks and looks at her up and down. She shifts uncomfortably. Daryl looks back at June then at the man with the black hair. "That's June. Some sick bastard attacked her," he says casually and it angers June. You mean you, you attacked she confronts him in her mind. He walks over to the chewed on deer and pulls his arrows out of it. The men and two women hidden behind some shrubs stare. "Are you alright," the man with the black hair asks gently. June nods. "You mind if we have someone take a look at you?"  
She looks over at Daryl who's giving her a warning look. "Um..okay," she says quietly.   
"Okay," he nods. "I'm Shane by the way," he grins and extends his hand. June slides her hand in his and gives him a slight smile. "This is Dale, Rick, Glen, T-Dog and Morales. And those two ladies-"   
"Andrea. And this is my sister Amy," the older blonde woman says as she walks up to June.   
"Why don't you go with them. Get yourself cleaned up," Shane says, placing his hand on her lower back. She flinches and he takes his hand off of her.  
"Sorry," she says apologizing for flinching then looks at the ground feeling stupid for apologizing over something uncontrollable.   
"You don't got to be sorry. You been through a lot," he says in an understanding tone. June nods at him and lets the older blonde woman guide her towards their camp.  
"Hey. Come here," she hears Daryl say. He grabs her arm making her turn around. He tugs on her arm, pulling her closer and speaks in her ear. "Keep your mouth shut understand? Far as they know, that kid raped you," he says in a threatening tone. She swallows and nods. Andrea takes her arm from Daryl and gives him a strange look. "Everything okay," Andrea asks sounding concerned.   
June forces a smile, "Yeah." 

They walk up to a lanky woman with long brown wavy hair and a round nose. She was crouched down and talking to a little fair skinned boy with dark hair and bright eyes. The boy looks over at June, Andrea and Amy and his mother's eyes follow. "Lori," Andrea calls and the lanky woman stands. "This is June. She could really use our help. Would you mind taking her to your tent and checking her out. Amy and I are going down to the lake to get her some water to wash up with."   
The lanky woman named Lori puts a hand up to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun. She smiles gently at June. "Yeah, sure. Hi. You wanna come with me," she asks June politely. June looks at Andrea and squeezes her hand. She didn't want the blonde woman to leave. She was tired of being past around like a bowl of popcorn. The blonde woman gives her a comforting smile and cups June’s hand in both of hers. "It's okay. She'll help," Andrea says trying to sound reassuring. She takes June's hand and Lori's, intertwining them before she walks away with her sister.   
They step into a large tent with a large cot, big enough for two, a couple of chairs and a fold up table occupy one of the corners. There was clothes and personal belongings scattered around. Lori asks June to sit on the cot. She sits down slowly, her body feeling like its going break. They hear shouting and both look towards the noise. It was Daryl and Rick and another unfamiliar voice. They were arguing about a man named Merle.   
"What's going on," June asks the lanky woman.   
"Nothing you need to worry about," Lori answers casually. And she was right. They were complete strangers. Whatever Daryl was angry about, it wasn't her business.   
"Knock knock," Andrea says as she pokes her head in. "Brought some water," she says cheerfully. She sets a big white bucket of water down on the floor next to Lori and hands June a canteen of water. "Thank you," June says gratefully. Andrea smiles, "I'll be right outside if you need me." Lori turns back to June. "I saw something on your back, is it injured," Lori asks.   
June clears her throat. "I think it's just bruised."  
"Would you mind if I take a look at it anyway," Lori asks worriedly. June nods and turns around on the cot until her back faces Lori. She unties the end of the shirt and slips it off.  
She covers her chest with Daryl's shirt and looks over her shoulder. "Is it bad," she asks Lori who's eyes had widened as she looks at the girl's back. A rainbow of purples, blues and black colored her pale skin. It scattered from her over her right shoulder blade and stopped in the center. The black ink she had tattooed on her back barely visible. "That's a big bruise. How did that happen," Lori asks. Oh, I was thrown against a car, a tree, and then smashed against the ground, she thinks. The words never leaving her mouth. "I was attacked by some people on the road. Daryl came to my rescue," June says, while staring at the wall of the tent.   
"Saved you're ass three times in one day," a voice coming from the entrance of the tent confirms. The women looks behind them to see Daryl, half in the tent and holding June's backpack. He sets it down and leaves.  
Lori raises her eyebrows as she continues, surprised at Daryl for saving a damsel in distress. "Wow. You must be so grateful," she says while dunking a clean rag into the bucket of water and gently wiping the dirt off her back. "Yeah," June says quietly. "Here," Lori says handing her the rag. "Finish getting cleaned up while I go find you some clothes." She exits the tent, leaving June alone with her thoughts.   
Small cuts and scrapes appear on her arms as she rinses the dirt off. She takes off her boots and slides out of her jeans, throwing them aside then sits back down. She dunks the rag in the water then drags it over her tender skin. She washes her thighs and runs her fingers over the bruised skin on her inner thighs. She jumps as she hears footsteps. June grabs Daryl's shirt and quickly puts it on. She turns back around on the cot. It was Daryl again. His eyes on her body, unable to help himself. It was bruised and broken and still so beautiful to him.   
"Come to threaten me again? Or did you just come to admire your handy work," she asks coldly while pulling the shirt over her inner thighs.   
"I gotta go get my brother. Some asshole sheriff left him in the city handcuffed to a roof," he says angrily. He takes a step towards her, "Don't go anywhere." June looks away.   
"I doubt I would get very far anyway," she says disappointedly. Daryl looks down at her. He drags a finger up her thigh and lifts the dirty fabric to reveal her underwear and upper thighs. June stays motionless as he inspects her. "That from me," he says nodding towards the blue and purple bruises on her skin. June looks down and pulls the shirt back over her thighs. Daryl frowns. He stares at her a moment too long before stepping out of the tent.  
A few moments later she sees a woman's silhouette and hears a soft voice say, "Um..June. It's Amy. Are you decent?" June looks down at herself.   
"Decent enough. Come in," she says rubbing her knees. The blonde peeks in. She smiles softly at June making her delicate features resemble that of a child's. "I brought you some clothes. I hope they fit," she hands June the stack of clothes. "Anything's better than this," June says tugging at the dirty shirt. Amy giggles. "You should feel special. I've never known Daryl to give the shirt off his back to anyone," she says sitting on one of the folding chairs. June chuckles, sounding more annoyed than amused.   
She looks at the clothes Amy gave her. It was a pair of green shorts and a plain black tank top. There was a packet of of underwear, clean socks and some bralettes with the tags still on them. "Where did you guys get all this," June asks excitedly. She hadn't seen clothes this clean or new in months.   
"Andrea got them from the mall in the city. She went out there with Glenn and a few others to get supplies. She also brought a few other essentials," Amy says handing her a small box of tampons and a stick of deodorant. June’s face lights up, "This is amazing! Thank you. Guess your sister thought of everything."  
"Yeah, guess she did," Amy says smiling. "I'll give you some privacy," she says and steps out. 

June steps out of Lori's tent feeling a lot cleaner than she had in a while. She was still bruised and sore but she had washed the dirt off and cleaned her face. She had her backpack slung over her good shoulder and was hugging Daryl's shirt. She glances around the camp. There were vehicles parked around, almost creating a barrier. Tents and camping chairs sat around personal fire pits that were scattered inside the car barrier. Clothes hung from makeshift clothing lines. Four kids ran around playing a game and giggling like it wasn't the end of the world.   
A man with a white and gray beard wearing a fisherman's cap, who's name she couldn't recall, was sitting atop an off white RV. She looked around for Andrea or Amy or even the man with the big nose and black hair but couldn't find anyone. She walks up to the RV and smiles, "Excuse me," she yells up at the man. He was looking through a pair of binoculars now. Keeping watch for the walking dead, she thinks and shivers. The man looks down at her and smiles kindly.   
"What can I do you for," he calls out. He had taken his hat off and started fanning himself with it.   
June looks up, "Um...Andrea said something about a lake," she asks.   
"Oh yeah. It right down the hill there," he says pointing toward the rocks.   
"Hey, Dale. You wouldn't happen to see where Carl went. Would ya," Lori says as she walks up to the RV making June jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"He went down to the lake with Shane. There was some mighty big talk about catching frogs. Take June with you, will you," he calls back down.   
"I wanted to do some laundry," she says holding the dirty clothes in her arms.   
"The girls are down there doing laundry too. Come on. I'll take you," Lori tells her politely. "Thanks Dale," she yells up as they leave. Dale nods and continues to look through his binoculars.

"They're right down there," Lori says as she points down towards four woman scrubbing clothes and rinsing them in the lake.   
"Thank you," June says and waves at Shane and Carl who were "catching frogs" on the other side of the blue lake. She walks down the hill towards the women. A thin woman with a pained look on her face, that seemed to be permanent, spots her first. She says something to the other woman that makes them all glance in her direction. They all smile as she walks up to them.   
"June," Amy says excitedly, "You look...clean."  
"Amy," Andrea says giving Amy a warning look. Amy mouths 'what' making Andrea roll her eyes.   
"It's okay. Really. I feel clean...ish," June says.   
"Yeah, what I wouldn't give to have a real shower," Amy says as she stares off into nothingness. The other women nod and sigh.   
"Anyway, June this Jacqui and Carol," Andrea says introducing the other two woman she hadn't met yet. Carol was the one who spotted her as she was walking toward them. She had white and gray short hair, sad gray eyes and was wearing dull colored clothing. She gives June a faint grin. Jacqui was a fragile looking woman with dark cocoa skin and dark brown hair. She looks up at June and says hello.   
"And what about me? Ain't you going to introduce me," says a man sitting on the tailgate of a truck. June hadn't noticed him, she was too occupied with Andrea and the other three women. Andrea frowns, "That's Ed. Carol's husband." The man hops off the truck and walks towards June. He extends a hand to her, "Nice to meet ya," he says. June smiles, feeling uneasy, but doesn't take his hand. "Come on now, girl. Don't be rude," he says shaking his hand at her. She takes his hand and he squeezes it and rubs it with his thumb. She yanks her hand away and looks to Andrea.   
"Um... I actually came down to wash some stuff. Can I join you ladies," June asks ignoring the man that still stood in front of her. He walks back to his truck, looking behind him and ogling her.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I can get that for you hun," Jacqui says taking the clothes from her.   
"Oh, um thank you. I think I can just throw those jeans away," June says pointing at the pants. Jacqui picks up the pants to hand them to her and notices the broken zipper, the missing button, the tears and dark red stains. Red and black underwear was tucked inside them. It had runs in the fabric from where Daryl yanked them down. June’s face gets flushed with shame and she takes the pants, thanks Jacqui and walks away quickly.   
She walks back up the hill, sniffling. She glances up to see Shane walking down towards her and quickly wipes away the tears. Shane looks at her worriedly. He catches her wrist as she walks by him. "Everything alright," he asks with a concerned expression. June nods sniffing again. "I'm okay. Well, as okay as you can be in an apocalypse," she tells him sarcastically. He chuckles, "Ain't that the truth. Listen, find me later. I got your weapons from Daryl."   
June nods at him and turns to look behind her at the sudden commotion.  
Ed was trying to grab Carol while the other women screamed at him at held Carol. They were jerking her back and forth like children fighting over a doll. "I better go handle that," Shane says with a hard expression. He lets her wrist her and pats her back gently. June looks behind her and the women and Ed one last time before walking away.


End file.
